Sweet Revenge
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Rose gets caught up in reading a book and doesn't hear Dimitri when he walks into the gym room for their morning practice. Since seeing her reading is odd, Dimitri finds her page to see what caught her attention...and gets a little caught up himself.
1. Chapter 1

**No idea why I wrote this, I just did. I got the idea and it became this story as I type it. I don't own character and the italicized parts are from _Halfway to the Grave_ by Jeaniene Frost. I don't really like the way I ended it...but I had to leave and wanted to finish the story before I did...I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I just left it. It was originally going to be rated M for the cut outs from the book...but I decided to throw in a little...sweet revenge.  
**

**I don't really have anything else to say about it so...Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Sweet Revenge**

_It was only after I clean the last of the blood from me that I felt the weight of his stare. When I looked up, his eyes were fixed on me and laced with green._

"_Hey." I slid back a few inches on the couch. "Dinner's _not _served. Don't go all glowy at the blood."_

"_Do you think blood has anything to do with the way I'm looking at you now?"_

_His voice had a strange timbre to it. Thick with things unspoken._

_I struggled not to show any reaction, but my heart had just sped up, and it wasn't from fear. "Green eyes, fangs peeking out…pretty incriminating, I'd say."_

"_Indeed?" He sat down, moving the bowl aside. "It seems I've neglected to inform you of what else draws such a reaction, but I'll give you a hint—it isn't blood."_

Oh._ I drew a breath. "Considering last weekend, I don't have anything you haven't seen before, and I doubt you're overcome with desire by seeing me in my bra."_

"_Kitten, look at me," he said flatly._

"_I blinked. "I am."_

Her eyes ate up the page, quickly moving on to the next one as her breath caught in her throat with excitement. She shifted restlessly in her chair as she continued reading and things in her book started to get hotter.

"_Bones, wait!" I gasped, shocked._

_He paused at once, mouth still on my belly. "Stop?" he inquired._

_Color flamed my cheeks and I couldn't articulate my objection. "Er, not stop all of it, just…um, I don't think that's appropriate—"_

_Something like a snort escaped him. "I _do_ think," he muttered, and lowered his mouth._

She shifted again, feeling as though the ministrations occurring on the page were really happening to her and imagining, not Bones, but another dark haired man with the one behind the pleasure she was surely feel.

She found that she was having difficulty trying to get enough oxygen, her breath coming in small pants as she readied herself to flip the page. She was feeling rather warm since she'd started reading this and didn't want to put it down.

She'd never liked reading before, but when a friend had suggested the book she'd decided to take a look at it. Now, because she'd begun reading this one, she'd bought the others in the series of four books the first chance she had.

_At the first touch of his tongue my mind literally went blank. A long, slow lick probed me, leaving seared flesh in its wake. Another wet stroke and another, deeper this time, and my modesty washed away in the waves of pure heat. He spread my legs farther, shifting until they straddled his shoulders, all the while plying and delving into the soft pink flesh._

She shifted her legs once more, feeling an ache start to grow between them. Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to start reading this when she'd come in to find that he wasn't in here yet. She wasn't sure how she would take to seeing him when she was getting all hot and bothered over a book…a book that she didn't think she would be able to bring herself to put down.

She continued down the page, her eyes eating up the words written there.

_Bones slid up my stomach, framing my face with his hands. "You have never looked more beautiful," he said, his voice vibrating with passion._

_My body still shook with aftershocks, but this was the part I feared. I tensed as he moved between my legs._

"_Don't be afraid," he whispered, and kissed me._

_For a split second I was embarrassed, considering what he'd just been doing. Then I found the new, salty flavor to his mouth provocatively stimulating. His tongue twined with mine as his hardness slid along my wet crease. I shuddered, but he only swept the outside before pulling away and doing it again. And again. He matched his tongue to his body as he stroked me, bringing that previous ache back with reinforcements._

"Is that Roza I see reading?"

She let out a startled screech, jumping out of the chair and clasping her book to her breast. Wild eyes found him as she began to calm down…only to start feeling an ache between her legs again when she remembered what she'd been reading.

Dimitri looked startled at her outcry, not having expected such a reaction upon his arrival. On several occasions Rose had shown up to practice before him, usually she was stretching or something of the like but never reading, but she always heard him enter the gym room.

She would peer up at him through those dark lashes, her always-ready smile curving her lips, and a pleasant, "Hey, Comrade," in that sultry, sexy voice of hers.

Her eyes slipped closed for a moment as she caught her breath, still clutching the book she'd been reading to her heaving chest.

She really must have been getting into the book since she'd not heard him enter. He really must have startled her too.

Concerned, he took a step forward. "I'm sorry, Roza…I thought you heard me come in and were just ignoring me because you were still upset over our fight last night before I left," he stated quickly, taking another step closer to her.

Rose held up her hand, taking another calming breath. Opening her eyes she sent him an oddly strained smile. "No problem, Dimitri. I was just…really interested in this book. I guess I wasn't paying any attention," she replied in a strangely husky voice. Reaching down she grabbed a slip of paper and inserted it into the book before sitting it down on the chair by her bag. "And, about our argument yesterday, forget about it. It was nothing…I was just mad and looking for someone to take it out on. You just happened to be the only person around. I'm sorry."

Dimitri nodded. "No harm done, I wasn't in the best mood yesterday either." Though, that had been more to the fact that he'd seen Rose and Mason flirting in the court yard with one another. He couldn't imagine where his jealous streak came from when it came to Rose…he'd never experienced jealousy with anyone else.

Just with her…just with his Roza.

"Stretches," she murmured before he had the chance to remind her. Walking off to the other side of the room, she began her stretches.

Dimitri found his eyes wandering to the book that she'd left behind, wondering once again what it was that had caught her attention so firmly that she'd not heard the door opening or felt the cool breeze from the winter air rush in to the room, pulling some snow in with it.

Glancing over at her to make sure she was facing the other way, and giving him a wonderful view of her heart shaped bottom as she bent over, he slipped closer to the chair where her book rested.

Looking down at it he frowned. _Halfway to the Grave_ by Jeaniene Frost. He studied the picture on the front for a moment of a red haired woman in high boots and a short dress sitting on the ground with what looked like a couple tombstones in the background. She was also holding a silver dagger.

His frown deepened as he read a comment from another author on the front. _"Cat will have you staked in five seconds flat,"_ by Cheyenne McCray, _USA Today_ bestselling author.

Glancing back at Rose to make sure she hadn't seen him yet, he picked the book up and quickly found the page she'd been on; wanting to know why she'd not noticed him. He couldn't believe it…he was starting to feel jealous of a book.

Rolling his eyes in self-disgust, he pushed aside her bookmark and began to read, starting at the bottom of the page where it looked like she'd been.

_For a split second I was embarrassed, considering what he'd just been doing. Then I found the new, salty flavor to his mouth provocatively stimulating. His tongue twined with mine as his hardness slid along my wet crease. I shuddered, but he only swept the outside before pulling away and doing it again. And again. He matched his tongue to his body as he stroked me, bringing that previous ache back with reinforcements._

His eyes widened as he continued reading the paragraph. He was slightly disturbed by how easy he found it to picture himself doing the same to Rose…and how his jeans had suddenly got a good bit tighter at the image his imagination had conjured up.

He could easily understand how Rose had gotten wrapped up in this book, since he himself was having trouble not reading more. He couldn't help but compare the book to a train wreck…he wanted to look away, but he just couldn't.

"Liking the book so far, Comrade?"

Dimitri jumped guiltily, snapping the book shut and quickly dropping it on the chair where she'd left it, hopefully, before slowly turning to face her. He glanced back as the book slid of the chair, since it had landed on the arm, falling to rest on her backpack.

He wasn't sure that he wanted to face her when the image of her nicely rounded backside popped helpfully into his head along with all the other images that he'd been conjuring up after reading just one paragraph of her book.

"I was just wondering what had grabbed your attention so firmly," he murmured in a husky voice, must to his irritation.

The corner of her mouth quirked at his comment, curving her lips into a half smile. "I would assume it was exactly what had you so enthralled not a moment ago."

He chocked, the carnal images popping back into his mind. "No, I sincerely doubt that we were having the same thoughts," he managed in a strangled voice as his eyes were drawn to her full lips. Forcing his gaze back to her eyes, he found she was watching him with a knowing expression…and a pleased smile curving her lips.

"Oh, but I believe we were having very similar thoughts." She moved a little closer, her breasts brushing him chest. "You see, at the very top of the page you were reading, Bones ducked his head between Cat's legs."

Dimitri's eyes widened as he fought to keep his ground. He desperately wanted to take a step back. The feel of her taunt nipples brushing his chest was driving him wild…she'd forgone a bra this morning.

She pressed herself against him; forcing him back into the chair she'd been sitting in before and coming down on him so she was straddling his hips.

He groaned as she pressed her breasts to his and cradled his erection between her shapely thighs. He knew he couldn't touch her because he was only hanging on to his control by a piece of thread now, but if he didn't move her he would lose all control in a matter of moments…and ignoring her wasn't an option when she was pressed so firmly against him.

"You see, I could easily imagine it being your head dipping between my legs, your tongue running over my heated flesh," she whispered, her tongue darting out to trace the outside of his ear.

When she began to caress him through his jeans he jerked, his eyes slipping shut as a moan of pleasure escaped his parted lips.

When Rose had him wild with passion, she leaned down to kiss him once before standing up. When his eyes opened and his gaze shot to hers, she grinned evilly. Reaching down she quickly gathered her things she was slipping away from him before he had a chance to react…and stop her.

"I already did my workout for the morning actually. Lissa has to leave early this morning so I knew I wasn't going to be here for our normal warm up." With a smile she moved to the door. "You really should start reading something other than those western novels, Dimka," she teased before opening the door.

The look on his face promised retribution for her torture when she returned later with Lissa and he was able to wreak vengeance on her the moment she returned to their bed. "Why did I marry you?" he growled after her.

Rose laughed, slipping out the door but peeking her head back in to answer him. "You married me because you love me and can't live without me as I can't live without you, my love." She blew him a kiss. "I promise to make it up to you tonight for running out on you, Dimka."

"You'd better, Roza!" he called after her right before the door closed.

Rose laughed as she started toward the car that Lissa was presently climbing into.

Her friend merely raised her eyebrow when Rose climbed in beside her and started the car. When they had finally pulled out the driveway, though, she asked, "Still getting back at him for your fight? Don't you think it was enough to lock him out of your room and forcing him to sleep on the couch this morning when he finally got home?"

Rose grinned wickedly. "No."

Lissa sighed, fighting a smile as her friend's cunning mind. "What did you do this time?"

"You know that book I've been reading?" When Lissa nodded, she went on to explain who she'd let it out, stopping on a page where the characters were really getting hot and bothered, knowing full well the Dimitri would peak, before trapping him and getting him all hot and bothered…and then running out on him.

Lissa laughed at the torture Rose was putting Dimitri through. "And what did he do to deserve this torment?" she asked when her laughter calmed down enough to allow it.

Rose shrugged. "He started complaining in Russian and wouldn't tell me what he said." When Lissa gave her a knowing look, Rose smiled a little. "After he got me all hot and bothered and then we started arguing. I was mad and decided I would get him back by doing the same to him."

Lissa shook her head, muttering something about married life and how she was glad her marriage to Christian was tamer that Rose's was with Dimitri.

Rose grinned at her friend. "He's been my husband for three years now, almost four as a matter of fact, and you would think that by now he would learn not to push me too far." Her grin turned wicked once again. "I always get revenge…sweet, sweet revenge."

Both women laughed, knowing full well that Rose wasn't bluffing…she always did get revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
